The Surprise Letter
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Hermione recieves a letter. Will she respond to it? OneShot.


**Title:** The Surprise Letter  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **D/Hr  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Beta: **Gwendolyn James  
**Summary: **Hermione recieves a letter. Will she respond to it? One-Shot.  
**Note:** Written for Annie, our traget by accident. We loff you!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one and nothing. I only have a cookie that I'd love to share :D

* * *

Hermione was surprised by the letter she received. It was written on an elegant parchment with the Slytherin crest at the bottom. The handwriting showed how obviously wealthy and educated the person who wrote it was.

She read the letter a couple of times before being interrupted by Ginny.

"Who is it from?" Ginny asked.

Hermione folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

"I don't know. It's anonymous. Probably an admirer." Hermione replied.

"Can I have a look?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, Ginny, but that's private."

Ginny was slightly offended by Hermione's response.

"Uh… okay. Well, if you need me, I'll be at the Quidditch pitch," she said.

"All right."

Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, followed by Ron and Harry, who were heading for Quidditch practice, too.

Hermione took out the letter and read it again.

_Hermione,_

_All these years, I've been unsure of my feelings for you. I've been rude, called you names; and yet only once, in our third year, did I receive a response from you. And it hurt. That day made me open my eyes and look at you and all the other Muggle-borns in a new way. I've come to realize that we are all humans, and none of us is perfect._

_I want to say that I like you. And I'd like to go out with you, but I'm not quite sure if you feel the same way about me, or if you have any feelings for me at all._

_So, if there's any hope for a possible future relationship, I'd like you to meet me at the lake, half an hour after receiving this letter. If you don't come, I'll take that as a negative response, and will respect your decision._

_Sincerely,_

_D.M._

Hermione folded the letter and put it back in her pocket. She got up from her seat and walked out of the Great Hall. She headed straight to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down in front of the fireplace, her favorite spot to sit and think.

She had half an hour to think about the letter. Normally, she wouldn't give it a second thought and would curse Malfoy into next week. But this time, things seemed different. Something had changed in her. She was interested in Draco Malfoy, the arrogant Slytherin who kept humiliating her through their years at Hogwarts!

She didn't know the reason for the sudden change in her feelings. She didn't hate him anymore, but she didn't love him either. She just… liked him.

Was liking him reason enough to and meet him at the lake? She wasn't sure.

Draco was standing at the edge of the lake. He wasn't sure if she was coming or not. This was his first and last attempt to talk to her about his true feelings. He wanted her. He needed her. But did she want him?

That question had been haunting him for the last few weeks. They would be graduating in a few weeks, and if her answer was 'no', they probably would never meet again. If she came to meet him, and if he had his way, there would be many more meetings after today.

The latter was obviously more appealing than the former. He looked at his watch constantly, waiting for her to show up. But she wasn't there yet.

Ten more minutes... five more... three... two... one minute... and the half hour passed. He looked around, but she wasn't there.

He sighed. Somehow he had known she wouldn't come, but at the same time he had been hoping to see her, even if it was for a minute.

He turned to leave in order to get back to the school grounds. He walked a few steps and stopped. There she was, standing a few feet away, blushing.

_"She looks beautiful,"_ Draco thought. He walked towards her as she started walking towards him. They stopped in front of each other and Draco smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," she said in a low voice.

"You're not late." He touched her cheek. Her skin was soft, just as he had imagined it to be.

And he was going to make sure that no one else touched her but him. She was going to be his and his alone.

**The Fin**


End file.
